


Alone

by Contego



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contego/pseuds/Contego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The emptiness then began to ache more and more each day until it was an unbearable pain within his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote in 6 minutes.

The rain pounded hard on the buildings siding, as a crack of thunder and a bright light illuminating the barn. The smell of iron filled his nostrils as he took deep, laboured breaths. "You shouldn't have followed me." A gruff voice uttered, as he wiped the deep shade of crimson off his face; as he talked to the lifeless form on the cold ground. His once comrade is now just a memory. Dean had told him not to follow him. Dean told him that he wouldn't hold back. But he just wouldn't listen, would he? It wasn't his fault, was it? This mark he bore made him someone else, someone better in his eyes. "I told you weeks ago that I wouldn't miss next time." Dean spat out, looking at the angel that laid at his feet, dark black wings imprinted on the floor. Castiel left his very own mark on this world, like Dean. But Castiel's mark bore a deeper sadness. It gave a message to the world of what tragedy has been done to an soldier of God. But soldiers die, and so did Castiel. He didn't feel anything after slaying his best friend. All he saw was a threat; and he eliminated it.

Sam wasn't happy at all. In fact, he left. No more trying to save him, no more trying to do good. He packed a small bag and went out the door to hunt on his own. Castiel was his friend, too. Dean welcomed the newfound silence in the bunker and the absence of his annoying younger brother.

Yet, there was a sudden emptiness in his chest that he couldn't explain. The emptiness then began to ache more and more each day until it was an unbearable pain within his chest. At first he thought he was just sick, but no amount of rest could cure his ailment.

It wasn't until months later when he got a call from Jody. That's when the ache in his chest began to rip at his soul.

Sam was gone. The bastard tried to take on a nest on his own. Now the bunker was too silent and Dean did not welcome it this time. In a fit of rage he tore the books of their shelving and threw them to the ground, pounding, screaming, begging, yelling, rage, rage, rage! 

He was alone now. No more check up calls from Sam. No more texts from Castiel with stupid emoticons that he missed so much. No more hunting. The mark consumed him. He was no longer the Dean that stole bread to help Sam eat as a kid and he was no longer the Dean that helped Castiel learn how to be human. His body and soul now belonged to the mark.

He'd spend the rest of his days hurting people.

Alone.

And that's the biggest curse of all.


End file.
